Love Strength & Power
by CID Romance
Summary: This is a special OS on DUSHITA a.k.a. Maninder & Pooja...


_**Hello guys. An idea popped in my mind so I wrote it down. This is an story on Dushita a.k.a. Maninder Singh &amp; Pooja Khatri… this story will based on ofscreen. It is also a bit related to my story "Ofscreen Ya Onscreen".**_

* * *

*********Please don't skip the song part****...******

* * *

_**CAST**_

_**Maninder Singh (Dushant)**_

_**Pooja Khatri(Ishita)**_

_**Gaurav Khanna(Kavin)**_

_**Anjalie(From Ofsreen Ya Onscreen)**_

_**Hanif Hilal (as Baba in Hey Bro)**_

_**Nupur Sharma ( as Anjalie in Hey Bro)**_

_**Ganesh Acharya**_

* * *

_**STORY**_

My story will begin where Maninder was signed for the film Hey Bro &amp; was quitting CID. Pooja had some feelings for Maninder, but couldn't tell him &amp; on the other hand it was the same with Maninder. Kavin a.k.a. Gaurav Khanna is Maninder's best friend &amp; Anjalie is best friend of Pooja. Here Gaurav &amp; Anjalie are already married.

* * *

_**SET OF CID**_

All were busy in remembering their script. Just then BP Singh came with Dushant.

BP Singh: Aaj Dushant ka aakhri din hain CID mein…

All were shocked, but most of all Pooja.

Shivaji Satam**(Shiva)**: Kya…? Kyun…?

BP Singh: Kyunki hamara yeh officer Dushant ko film milli hain…

All became happy &amp; congratulate them. Maninder went to Shiva &amp; took blessing of him.

Shiva: Jeete raho… Bohot bohot Mubarak ho… We are proud of u…

Maninder: Thank u sir…

Aditya Srivastava: Bohot bohot Mubarak ho Maninder… Khub naam kamaana…

Daya: Haan taaki hum garv se keh sake ki tumne hamaare team mein kaam kiya hain…

Maninder went to Hrishikesh.

Hrishikesh Pandey**(Hari)**: Main bohot khush hun yaar… Finally tumhaara sapna sach horaha hain… Congrats bro…

Maninder: Thanx yaar…

He went to Ansha.

Ansha: Bohot bohot Mubarak ho….

Maninder: Thanx Bhabhi… aur haan Hari mere Bhabhi ka bohot dhyaan rakhna aur mere bhaanja aur bhaaji ka bhi…

Hari: Haan mere baap…

All laughed.

Kavin: Congrats yaar…

Maninder: Thanx bro…

Anjalie: Congrats Mani…

Maninder: Thanx Angel…

He met the others. At last Pooja was standing. She couldn't control her tears anymore &amp; run towards her vanity. She closed the door &amp; sat on the sofa while crying. Gaurav &amp; Anjalie saw her going &amp; looked at each other. Maninder was sad, because she didn't met him.

* * *

Some days passed &amp; Pooja became very quiet. All were worried about what happened to her. She talked less &amp; would stay often alone.

Gaurav &amp; Anjalie were the most worried about her. At least they couldn't bear it &amp; went a night at Pooja's house.

* * *

_**POOJA HOME**_

They belled the door &amp; she opened the door. They saw her red eyes clearly showing that she had cried.

Pooja: Are tum log…Aawo ander aawo…

They came inside &amp; sat on the sofa in the hall.

Pooja: Kaise aana huwa…**(slamming her forehead with her palm)**Are haan main bhi kitni budhu hun chai paani toh poocha hi nahin… bolo kya chahiye…

Anjalie: Humme kuch nahin chahiye… Balki hum tumse yahan baat karne aaye hain…

Pooja**(confused)**: Baat karne…? Kaisi baat…?

Gaurav: Tumhaare aur Mani ke bare mein…

Pooja**(trying to escape)**: Main tumlogon ke liye kuch laati hun khaane ke liye…

She got up &amp; was about to head towards the kitchen when Anjalie caught her hand.

Anjalie: Situation se bhaagna koi solution nahin Hain Pooja.

Gaurav: Angel bilkul sahi keh rahi hain Pooja. Tum Mani ko bata kyun nahin deti ki tum usse pyaar karti ho…?

Pooja with a thud sat on the sofa &amp; began crying burying her face in her hands.

Anjalie: Pooja tum apne aap ko aur kamzor kar rahi ho… U have to be strong… agar pyaar karna itna asaan hain toh love stories kyun banti…

Gaurav: Right… Maine Mani se baat ki thi aaj subha…

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_  
_** MORNING 9.30 AM**_  
_** COFFEE SHOP**_

Gaurav was waiting for Maninder. After some time he came.

Maninder: Kaisa hain tu…?

Gaurav: Bohot acha hun yaar… Bas teri yaad kabhi kabhi sataati hain..

Maninder: Mujhe bhi tu bohot yaad aata hain… Chal baith… Baaki sab kaise hain…

Gaurav: Sab ache hain…

Maninder: Acha bata kyun bulaaya tumne mujhe…?

Gaurav: Kuch zaroori baat karni hain…

Maninder: Haan toh bolo…

Gaurav: Dekh main tere personal life mein interfare nahin karna chaata hun lekin baat kissi ki zindagi ki hain…

Maninder: Tu bolna kya chaata hain… saaf saaf bata…

Gaurav: Theek hain… Main point… Kya tu Pooja ko chaata hain…?

Maninder: Pooja…! Tu pagal hogaya hain kya…? Main aur woh kabhi nahin…

Gaurav: Kyun…? Are yaar achi ladki hain tumhaara bohot khayaal rakhe gi…

Maninder: Dekho Gaurav main manta hun ki Pooja achi ladki hain lekin main usse kabhi pyaar nahin karunga…

Gaurav: Kyun yaar…?

Maninder: She is not my type yaar… hum dono mein chatis ka aagra hain…

Gaurav: Yeh toh mere aur Anjali eke beech mein bhi tha… Phir bhi hum dono ko ek dusre se pyaar huwa hain na… She loves u…

Maninder: dekh yaar teri kahaani alag aur meri kahaani alag… She is a very sweet girl, but I don't love her…

Just then Maninder mobile rang. He talked for some minutes &amp; cut the call.

Maninder: Yaar mujhe rehearse ke liye jaana hain… baad mein milte hain… bye…

He rushed out of the coffee shop.

Gaurav: Are sun toh…Huh… Challa gaya… Agar tumhe Pooja se pyaar nahin karwaaya toh mera naam bhi Gaurav Khanna nahin hain…

_**FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

Hearing about the flashback she began to cry more.

Pooja: He don't love me…

Anjalie: Are Pooja abhi der nahin huyi hain…

Pooja: Kahan der nahin huyi hain… Suna nahin tumne Gaurav ne kya kaha that Mani don't love me…

Anjalie: Hey bhagwaan Pooja tum aise roh rahi hun jaise Mani ne shaadi Karli hain… Are yaar tenri cheez ko raaste pe laana humaari puraani aadat hain…

Gaurav: Right… Tumhaari is saheli se thenri koi cheez maine aaj tak nahin dekhi hain… Nahin mera matlab hain ki Mani ko raaste pe laana ab humaara kaam hain..

Pooja: Sach…

Anjalie: Much…

Gaurav: Dekho Pooja tumhe Mani ko apne paas khichna hoga… He has to fall in love with u…

Anjalie: Right… Dekho Pooja he likes u, lekin humme aisa situation create karna hoga ki who tumse pyaar kar baithe…

Pooja: Matlab…

Gaurav: Matlab yeh… Ki bhai sahab ne humdono ki naiya ko toh paar laga diya… lekin ab uski pyaar ki naiya ko humme hi banana hoga… kyun…?

Anjalie: Right… Lekin isme humme tumhaari bohot zaroorat padegi…

Pooja: Lekin…

Anjalie: Lekin wekin kuch nahin… Bolo manzoor hain…Apne pyaar ki khaatir…

Pooja put her hand on her hand. All smiled &amp; Pooja hugged Anjalie.

Gaurav: Toh done… Aaj se shuru hoti hain humara plan… Mission pyaar…

The trio laughed &amp; hugged each other.

* * *

_**NEXT MORNING**_

Anjalie went to meet Ganesh Acharya, because he was the main for part #1 in their plan. Anjalie told him about the situation &amp; he agreed to participate in the plan.

Ganesh: Tum fikar mat karo Anjalie… Chahe film mein hi sahi, hain toh mere chote bhai jaisa… ab uski love story ki shurwaat hum karenge… Aur iske liye maine bohot hi khaas aadmi ko chunna hain…

Anjalie: Kaun sir…?

Ganesh: Hanif **(Hanif Hilal as Baba in Hey Bro)**…

Hanif came &amp; shook hands with Anjalie.

Hanif: Pehchaana… Tumhaara puraana dost…

Anjalie: Phir mujhe koi problem nahin hain…

Hanif: Don't worry dear Mani ko line pe laane ke liye main jee jaan laga dunga…

Anjalie: I am pretty sure u won't let me down…

They set up the plan.

* * *

_**NEXT MORNING**_

A red car stopped in front of the set of Hey bro. A girl got down from the car. She was wearing red shorts with white top with sunglasses. She was about to enter the building where the shooting was going on, when the watchman stopped her.

Watchman: Ji aap andar nahin jaa sakti…

Girl: Kyun…?

Watchman: Kyun strangers ko andar jaana mana hain…

Girl: Dekhiye main apne dost se milne aayi hun…

Watchman: Sorry mam… not allowed…

Girl: theek hain…

She called someone.

* * *

_**INSIDE THE BUILDING**_

Maninder &amp; Hanif were busy remembering their script, when Hanif mobile rang. He looked at the screen &amp; a smile appeared on his lips.

Maninder: Kya baat hain Hanif…? Chehre ki rang aur tumhaare smile se lagta hain ki kissi bohot khaas ka call hain…

Hanif: Haan bohot khaas…Haan bolo sweetheart… Acha theek hain main bahar aata hun…

Maninder: Jaa jaa… intezaar kar rahi hain… Kabhi humse bhi milwaana…

Hanif: Don't worry usse andar hi laane waala hun…

He got up &amp; headed towards the exit. He winked Ganeshji &amp; he winked back.

* * *

_**OUTSIDE**_

Hanif came outside &amp; the girl rushed &amp; hugged him. Maninder was seeing all this from the window, but couldn't see the face.

Hanif**(whispering)**: Sab set…

Girl: Haan… But I am very nervous…

Hanif: Are don't worry hum sab tumhaare saath hain…Are chalo andar… **(to watchman)**aur aainda se inhe mat rokna… samjhe…

Watchman: Ji sahab…

Hanif: Chalo…

The girl nodded &amp; they went inside. She was walking behind him, so Mani couldn't see her face.

Hanif: Tumhe kaha than a maine ki main isse andar laaunga…

Maninder: Haan yeh toh theek hain, lekin chehra toh dikh nahin rahi hain…

Hanif: Woh…**(the girl cut Maninder)**

Girl: are Maninder sir aap toh mujhe pehle se hi jaante hain… toh chehra dikhaane ka kya faida…

Maninder was hell shocked. He was standing like a statue. He looked at her from top till toe. Her attire make him more shocked. Gaurav &amp; Anjalie, who were watching them from a distance gave each other a high-five.

Maninder: P…Po…Pooja tum…?

Pooja: yes sir…

Hanif: tumdono ek dusre ko pehle se hi jaante ho…

Pooja: Haan…

Hanif: Great… Maninder yeh hain meri sweetheart Pooja…Jiske bare mein main tumhe bata raha tha…

Maninder: T…Tum ho Hanif ki girlfriend…

Pooja: No… Hum sirf friends hain… Best friends… Acha Hanif ab main chalti hun…Kapde bhi badalne hain…

Hanif: Kyun…? Are yaar yehi baat meri samajh mein nahin aati hain… tum set pe aise kapde pehenke kyun nahin jaati…?

Pooja: are yaar wahan mere baap samaan ke log bhi hain agar aise kapde pehenke unki saamne rahungi toh acha nahin lagega na… Acha choro yeh sab baatein warna main phir late hojaaungi… Bye sweetheart…

She kissed Hanif cheek, making Maninder burn in anger. She went away &amp; Hanif gave her a flying kiss.

Hanif: Bye…

Maninder: Ehhh… Toh isse kahan mila hain…?

Hanif: Bohot lambi khaani hain yaar…

Maninder: CHaahe jitna bhi lamba kyun na ho… Mujhe sunna hain…

Hanif: Ok…

Hanif told him the story which they made last night, because they knew Maninder will want to know how they met. After listening the story he became furious &amp; went in his vanity. Where as here Gaurav, Anjalie, Ganeshji &amp; Hanif broke in laughter.

* * *

So it became a habit that Pooja came on the set. One day Maninder was remembering his dialog &amp; a big mirror was about to fell on him, but Pooja saw that. She run &amp; pushed him. Both fell on the ground. Maninder was on the bottom &amp; Pooja on him. There was a cute eye-lock. Everyone rushed towards them. Ganeshji &amp; Hanif saw them in that situation &amp; tried not to laugh. So not to spoil the plan Hanif interrupted their lovely moment.

Hanif: Are Pooja tumhe chot toh nahin lagi na…

Pooja: Nahin don't worry I am fine…Sir aap theek toh hain na…

Maninder: Yes I am fine…

Pooja: Sir aainda dekh ke thara kijiye ga… Kyunki har waqt main nahin rahungi aapko bachaane ke liye…

Pooja words pierced his heart &amp; he rushed to his vanity.

The shooting of the movie ended &amp; they organized a launch party.

* * *

_**PARTY**_  
_** EVENING 7.00 PM**_

The party already had just started &amp; CID team was there. Gaurav &amp; Maninder were sitting near the drink counter. Both had glasses in their hand. Anjalie &amp; the other CID girls were talking. Where as the CID boys joined Gaurav &amp; Maninder. Maninder was in full black suit. Nupur joined them &amp; Maninder began to talk or we must say, began to flirt with her.

On a moment all became quiet looking at the entrance. Whispers was being heard. Maninder was standing with his back towards the entrance. He saw Nupur looking at the entrance &amp; turned. He got shocked. There Hanif was standing with Pooja. She was in a black backless long dress, which split which ended far above her thighs, with black high heels, light make up &amp; hair open. Gaurav, Anjalie, The CID boys &amp; CID Girls were smirking looking at him.

Pooja saw him looking at her. She was feeling uncomfortable in such dress.

Pooja**(whispering)**: Hanif… I am feeling uncomfortable

Hanif: I know… Tumne jitna kaske mera haant pakra hain na… usse yahi lagta hain…

Just then Ganeshji called them &amp; they went to him. Hanif introduced Pooja to his friends. All were astonished on her beauty. Maninder was getting angry seeing the boys trying to hold her. He turned to the bar counter &amp; drank a glass of vodka. Just then a dance announcement was made.

Nupur: Mani chalo nah.. Dance karte hain…

Maninder: Mera mood nahin hain…

Nupur: Lekin…

Maninder**(irritated)**: Please Nupur…

Gaurav, who was standing with other boys, also including CID boys, heard him. In meanwhile Pooja came to the drink counter to take a drink.

Pooja: Hi Maninder sir…

Maninder: HI…

Pooja: Sir aap dance nahin karna chaate… look so many couples are on the dancefloor.

Gaurav winked Hanif to take Pooja on the dancefloor. Hanif came to Pooja &amp; extended his hand.

Hanif: May I have the honor to dance with u, beautiful lady…?

Pooja looked at Gaurav &amp; he nodded in yes. She smiled &amp; put her hand on his.

Pooja: I would love to…

Hanif &amp; Pooja went to the dancefloor. A romantic song was being played. Hanif had his one hand on her waist &amp; the other holding her hand. Maninder was getting jealous seeing them. He drank another glass of vodka.

Pooja**(whispering)**: Hanif hum theek toh kar rahe hain na…

Hanif: agar tumhaare pyaare Mani ko line pe laana hain toh thora bohot toh karna hoga…Tumne suna nahin agar seedhi ungli se ghee na nikle toh ungli tedhi karni padti hain… waise chehre se dekh ke toh lagta hain ki abhi mujhe kha jaayega… waise I must say woh lattu ho chukka hain tumpe…

Pooja**(blushing)**: Kya, Hanif…? Tum bhi na…?

Hanif laughed. Maninder saw them &amp; it was enough for him. He got up &amp; headed towards the dance floor. In meanwhile Hanif twirled Pooja &amp; she came a bit far &amp; was about to fall when Maninder held her waist. Her hands were on his chest &amp; his hands were on her waist. There was a cute eye-lock.

Just then the song changed.

* * *

_**SONG: Saanson Ko**_  
_** MUSIC**_  
_(Both were lost in each other)_

**Saanson ko jeene ka ishaara mill gaya (Both came out of their dreamworld.)**  
** Dooba main tujhme to kinara mill gaya**

_**MUSIC**_  
_(Pooja turned to go, but Maninder held her hand)_

**Saanson ko jeene ka ishara mil gaya (He held her waist &amp; pulled her towards him)**  
** Zindagi ka pata dobara mil gaya**  
** Tu mila to Khuda ka sahaara mill gaya**  
** Tu mila to Khuda ka sahaara mill gaya**  
** Ghamzada ghamzada dil ye tha ghamzada**  
** Bin tere, bin tere, dil ye tha ghamzada**

_**MUSIC**_  
_(He twirled her &amp; again pulled her towards him. She pushed him a little &amp; ran out of the hall. Maninder followed her.)_

**Aaraam de tu mujhe, barson ka hun main thaka(She ran to the Main road) **  
** Palkon pe raatein liye, tere waste main jaga** _(x2)_ _(she tried to stop a taxi, when Maninder pulled her)_

**Mere har dard ki gehrai ko mehsoos karta hai tu** _(He pushed her on the car door)_  
**Teri aankhon se gham tera mujhe maaloom hone laga**_(Brought his face near hers &amp; looked into her eyes)_  
**Tu mila to Khuda ka sahaara mill gaya**_(Both were lost in each other)_  
**Tu mila to Khuda ka sahaara mill gaya**

_**MUSIC**_

**Main raaz tujhse kahun humraz ban ja zara**_(she broke from the eye-lock &amp; pushed him)_  
**Karni hai kuch guftgu alfaaz ban ja zara** _(x2)(He held her hand)_

**Juda jab se hua** _(He came in front of her)_  
**Tere bina khamosh rehta hoon mein** _(held her face with his hands)_  
**Labon ke paas aa** _(their lips were inches apart. Both their eyes were closed)_  
**Ab tu aawaaz bann ja zara** _(They kissed passionately)_

_**MUSIC**_

**Tu mila to Khuda ka sahara mill gaya** _(their kiss turned into a wild one)_  
**Tu mila to Khuda ka sahara mill gaya**  
**Ghamzada ghamzada dil ye tha ghamzada** _(When Pooja realized their situation, she pushed him)_  
**Bin tere, bin tere, dil ye tha ghamzada**_(Both were gasping. Maninder looked at her)_

_**MUSIC**_  
_(Pooja eyes were teary)_  
_**SONG ENDS**_

* * *

Maninder walked to her &amp; held her waist.

Pooja: Sir choriye mujhe…

Maninder: Kyun…?

Pooja: What do you mean "kyun"…? Kiss haq se pakra hain aapne mujhe iss tarha…? Dekhiyen sir main aapki izzat karti hun iska matlab yeh nahin hain ki aap joh chaahte hain woh karenge… Sir just leave me…

Maninder: No…

Pooja: Sir choriye warna main chilaungi…

Maninder: Agar tum chilaungi, toh tumhara muh band karna aata hain mujhe…

Pooja: What the hell…? Aap hote kaun hain mere saath zor zabardasti karne waale…? Choriye mujhe… Mere dost mera intezar kar rahe hain…

Maninder: Yeh tumhari dosti Hanif ke saath… Yeh sab tum mujhe jalaane ke liye kar rahi hun na…

Pooja: Aapko jalaane se mera kya fayda… aur haan main daawe ke saath keh sakti hun ki Hanif aapse bohot zjaada acha aur understanding hain…

Maninder: Tum toh mujhse pyaar karti ho na…?

Pooja: Sir main aapse pyaar karti thi… thi sir… lekin ab mere samajh mein aagaya hain ki mera pyaar ek tarfa tha…

She turned to go, when Maninder held her hand.

Pooja: Sir choriyen mera haanth…

Maninder: Nahin…

Pooja: Kyun…? Kya lagti hun main aapki…?

Maninder: I LOVE U DAMMIT…. I LOVE U… bohot pyaar karta hun main tumse… main tumhare aas paas kissi gair ko bardasht nahin kar sakta… I am sorry… Maine tumhaara pyaar nahin samjha… tumhe mujhe joh saza deni hain doh… lekin please mujhe chor ke math jaana… please….

Pooja hugged him. He hugged her by her waist &amp; she ran her hand in his hair. She made him stand.

Pooja: I LOVE U 2…

Both hugged each other. Just then they heard clapping sound. Both parted from the hug &amp; saw the whole CID team &amp; Hey Bro cast &amp; crew standing.

Gaurav: Finally… Finally… Humaare Mani ne maan liya that he is in love…

Anjalie: Haan mera toh dam hi nikal gaya tha planning banaate banaate…

Maninder: Planning…? Kaisi planning…?

Hanif: Main batata hun…. Tumhe kya lagta tha ki main aur Pooja friends hain…? No… Asli baat yeh hain ki Anjalie aur main ache dost hain aur tumhe Pooja ke liye apne pyaar ka ehsaas karaane ke liye hi humne yeh chaal racha…

Maninder: Matlab aap sab ne…?

Whole crew: Ji haan…

Anjalie: Aur haan zjaada plannings Pooja bhi nahin jaanti thi…

Manija**(Maninder &amp; Pooja)**: Jaise…

Gaurav: Jaise woh glass ka girna…

Anjalie: … vanity ke stairs pe tel ka hona…

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Anjalie secretly had put oil on the stair. Knowing that when Pooja will fall Maninder will try to save her &amp; both will fall on the flowers &amp; that happened.

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

* * *

Nupur: Tumhaare kaan bharna… Jaise ki Hanif &amp; Pooja are looking cute together. U know…

Ganeshji: Aur mera in sab mein saath dena…

Maninder: Sir aap bhi…?

Ganeshji: Haan main bhi… Kya karun…? Agar dilon ko milaana ka chance milta hain toh gawaana nahin chahiye… Kyun…?

All: Yes…

Gaurav &amp; Anjalie went to Manija.

Gaurav: Haan toh mera pyaara bhai… Bhabhi ko toh keh diya I love u… Shaadi ke liye kab propose kar rahe ho…?

Maninder: Shaadi…?

Anjalie: Yeh lo…

Pooja: Guys mujhe lagta hain ki shaadi abhi nahin karni chahiye… Maninder sir abhi apne carrier pe dhyaan dena chahiye…

Rest: Ohoo…

Anjalie: Wah… Kya baat hain…? Abhi se hi…

Pooja: are nahin mujhe…

She stopped, when she saw Maninder sitting on his knee with a ring in his hand.

Maninder: Beautiful lady… Will you marry me…?

Pooja eyes became teary.

Pooja: Yes I will…

Loud clapping sounds &amp; whistles were being heard. Maninder got up &amp; slid the ring on her finger. Both hugged each other.

Gaurav: Guys… ham sab bhi hain jahan... Shaadi ke baad jitna romance karna hain karo lekin abhi thora khayaal rakhna ok… I know it's difficult, but try…

Maninder: GK…

Gaurav: Acha baba kuch nahin bolta main…

Pooja: Lekin Mom Dad aur Uncle aur aunty… Agar unhe yeh rishta manzoor nahin toh…

Anjalie: are koi problem nahin hain… Tumhaare mom dad ko koi problem nahin hain… infact unhe Maninder bohot pasand hain… aur Mani ke mom dad ne tumhe apne ghar ki bahu maan li hain… So tension not…

Ganeshji: Haan bas ab chat magni pat byaah… Acha chalo newly love birds ko kuch time akele spend karne do ek dusre ke saath…

Manija blushed. All went inside the hall except Manija. Pooja looked at Maninder &amp; saw a naughty glint in his eyes.

Pooja: Aap aise kya dekh rahe ho…?

Maninder: Kuch zjaada nahin…

Pooja: Matlab…? Aap kya kar rahe ho…?

Maninder: Apna adhura kaam pura karna hain…

Pooja**(confused)**: Adhura kaam…? Kya…?

Maninder touched his lips with his thumb &amp; Pooja got what the "Adhura kaam" was. She smiled &amp; pushed him.

Pooja: Sir aap na bade besharm hogaye hain.

Maninder: Khkhmhhnnmm… Pooja main tumhara boyfriend kam mangetar kam honewaala husband hun…

Pooja: Haan toh sir…

Maninder: Koi apne honewaala pati ko bhi sir kehta hain kya…

Pooja: Toh kya kahun…?

Maninder: Are itna acha khaasa naam hain Maninder… Lekin tum mujhe Mani bulaana…

Pooja: Sir…

Maninder**(sighning)**: Phirse sir…

Pooja: Thoda time lagega sir…

Maninder: Pooja agar tumne mujhe phirse sir kaha na toh…

Pooja: Toh…?

Maninder held her waist &amp; pulled her towards him. She bumped into his chest. He brought his face near her neck &amp; gave a bite &amp; suck on it. Pooja felt it &amp; tried to push him, but couldn't. After sometime he left her. Pooja turned &amp; looked in the rearview mirror &amp; saw a big blue passion mark on her collarbone.

Pooja**(shocked)**: Yeh kya kiya aapne…?

Maninder: Jab jab tum mujhe sir bulaaugi tab tab tumhe aise hi mark milte rahenge… jiska time aur place ka koi pata nahin…

Pooja: Sir…**(Maninder approached her)** I…I… mean M… Mani…

Maninder: Yeh huyi na baat… Chalo bohot der hogaje hain… Main tumhe ghar drop kar deta hun…

Pooja: Don't worry main taxi se ghar chali jaaungi…

Maninder: Jab aapke honewaale pati ke paas gaadi hain toh aapko taxi mein jaane ki koi zaroorat nahin hain… **(pointing towards the passenger seat)**Please…

Ishita smiled &amp; sat in the car on the passenger seat. Maninder sat on the driving seat &amp; they drove away.

* * *

_**CAR**_

They were listening to love songs. The weather was quiet romantic. they were talking about their likes &amp; dislikes.

* * *

_**POOJA HOME**_

They reached.

Pooja: Thanx…

Maninder: Tum shayed bhul rahe ho ki hum friends bhi hain… Aur dosti ka ek usul hain… No sorry &amp; no thanks…

Pooja**(smiling)**: Bye…

She was about to get out of the car, when she again sat, turned &amp; kissed Maninder on his lips. First he was shocked, but later he began to enjoy. After sometime they broke from the kiss. Pooja cheeks were red like tomato.

Maninder**(smiling)**: Thank u for the present…

Both hugged each other in waiting of their bright future…

* * *

_**Hi Guys…  
**__**How is it…?  
**__**The Idea popped in my mind so I wrote it down…  
**__**Hopefully u like it…  
**__**Please read &amp; review  
**__**Bye bye tc &amp; love u all…**_


End file.
